VACACIONES ARRUINADAS:el ataque de los offender
by frez
Summary: la captura de Bella hacen de unas vacaciones el propio infierno... todo estaba oscuro y me dolía la cabeza...donde diablos estoy... ¿offender? que pinches gatos es eso? XD
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así jacob tendría una historia con renesmee) son de stephenie meyer

 **pov Bella**

-vamos Bells llegaremos tarde!-me grito Emmett desde la puerta principal yo estaba bajando las escaleras con una maleta en cada mano.

-como si fuera posible con una hermana como Alice- le respondí

as -deja me yo te ayudo amor-me dijo edward cargando las maletas y saliendo de la casa a velocidad vampírica yo le seguí y Emmett se encargo de cerrar la puerta.

-Es hora de iniciar nuestras vacaciones! Uuuhhh!-grito Emmett a nuestras espaldas mientras me subía al volvo de Edward.

-Emmett esta loco-le dije

-y es ahora que te vienes dando cuenta-dijo riendo

-no seas malo recuerda que soy mas fuerte que tu-dije y si después de varios meses de mi transformación aun seguía teniendo mas fuerza y la verdad me agrada.

-eso no va a durar toda la eternidad-dijo tomando mi mano

-mmm cierto pero yo siendo tu tendría mas cuidado con lo que digo-le dije juguetona mientras le daba un apretón

-haaaa okey lo siento-dijo rápido y lo solté mientras me reía – ahora quien es mala- dijo a lo que yo le saque la lengua.

-bebe- le dije riendo me

-niñita-

-tonto-

-torpe-

-pero me amas-le respondí

-te amo y mucho-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me agarraba de la barbilla y yo acorte el espacio que quedaba uniendo nuestros labios, pase mis manos por su cuello, pero el rompió nuestro beso haciéndome gruñir.

-lo siento amor estoy conduciendo- me respondió mientras me tomaba la mano

-esta bien-dije mirando al frente-pero la próxima no te me escapas-dije y el comenzó a reírse y me termino contagiando la risa...

después de unas horas ya estábamos en un crucero y no hay duda de que cuando Alice quiere llegar rápido aun lugar no hay nada que pueda detenerla. en estos momentos estoy en mi camarote disfrutando de la tranquilidad después de un largo y agotador viaje.

-que tal si tu y yo cenamos esta noche?-me propone Edward desde la puerta del baño.

-seguro-dije y el se recostó a mi lado abrazándome desde la espalda

-en que piensas?-

-no en nada solo estoy algo cansada-

-un vampiro cansado eh-dijo

-si lose suena tonto-

-no, lo entiendo-dijo y me abrazo mas fuerte...

 **pov Edward**

estábamos en nuestra cena privada en el ultimo piso del barco, era increíble ya que no tenia techo y se podía ver el atardecer.

Todo estaba en un ambiente romántico, nos divertíamos hablando,solo ella y yo sin nadie mas en un ambiente solo para dos todo estaba perfecto hasta que el mesero que nos atendía se tropezó por ver demás a MI esposa y tiro todo el contenido que traía sobre mi, estaba caliente pero con mi temperatura no lo sentí solo me moje de sopa mis pantalones y mitad de mi camisa y en eso le envié una mirada asesina al mesero que estaba en el piso y el tipo casi se hace en los pantalones.

-ed estas bien?-me pregunto Bella

-si... yo.. mejor me voy a cambiar, me esperas?-

-si seguro-dijo y fui a cambiarme. Estúpido mesero le clavarle mis colmillos por estar viendo a mi esposa y lanzare su cuerpo por la borda... me apresure a cambiarme y después fui lo mas rápido que me permitía mi velocidad humana. Iba cruzando una esquina cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra pero no le preste atención y subí las escaleras y cuando llegue unos tipos estaban metiendo a Bella en un helicóptero y esta vez no me preocupe por que alguien me viera utilice mi velocidad vampírica pero uno de los tipos me lanzo un objeto y logro darme en la pierna y de un momento a otro fui perdiendo fuerzas y todo se puso negro.

 **díganme si les gusto y continuo la historia**


	2. Chapter 2:inexplicable

los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer

 **inexplicable**

 **pov Edward**

-Edward...Edward ...despierta!-grito Alice y yo recupere la conciencia...

-Bella !-grite y me levante lo mas rápido que pude pero en cuanto estuve de pie volví al piso

-Edward estas bien ?-pregunto Esme preocupada

-Bella... donde esta?-pregunte

-no lo sabemos-escuche que dijo Jasper pero no estaba seguro tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza

-Edward hace un rato tuve un visión y Bella a sido secuestrada y no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son estos tipo, en cuanto lo vi fuimos por ti pero ya era demasiado tarde y estabas en el piso con esta cosa-dijo y fije mi visa en el objeto que parecía una jeringa pero muy modificada.

-esta lo suficiente modificada como para atravesar la piel de un vampiro-

-Carlisle no me interesa lo modificada que esta, quiero a Bella devuelta-dije frustrado ya me había recuperado así que empecé una búsqueda. ese helicóptero no podía a ver estado aquí sin permiso de alguna estación y esa estación esta en algún lugar cerca y ese lugar es Miami por hay deben estar estos tipos, donde mas sino...

-si, lo sabemos edward nosotros también la queremos devuelta, pero hay que mantener la calma, Alice esta esperando tener otra visión y Rosalie y Emmett están hablando con el capitán para abarcar en Miami lo mas pronto en cuanto pisemos tierra iremos por mas pistas estas personas no pudieron tener ese helicóptero fuera de base sin un permiso donde quiera que estén los encontraremos-dijo y resignado me tuve que sentar en la cama para calmarme...donde quiera que estés Bella espero que estés bien...

 **pov Bella**

todo estaba oscuro y me dolía la cabeza...donde diablos estoy...

estaba en una habitación llena de maquinas y yo estaba en una mesa atrapada, me tenían las manos atadas a cada lado y mis pies también. Intente forzarlas para escapar pero al forzarla hacia que mis muñecas ardieran demasiado así que deje de intentarlo, como es posible que esto este pasando.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-la verdad lamento haberle tirado la sopa encima a su esposo yo no quería-decía el mesero recogiendo todo del piso lo mas rápido que podía.**

 **-no te preocupes, todo...-mi frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose. Una vez estuvieron encima de nosotros una escalera fue soltada y varios hombres bajaron y en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, rápidamente huy de los tipos pero ellos me alcanzaron ¿quienes son? Los golpee con toda la fuerza que tenia y me lance por la barandilla pero una cuerda me atrapo de los pies y me volvió a subir en el proceso vi a Edward cruzando una esquina pero el no alcanzo a verme...**

 **cuando lograron subirme me sujetaron las manos pero yo seguía forcejeando y para el momento en que Edward llego ya casi lograban meterme en el helicóptero. Edward golpeo a varios hombre y de un momento a otro le inyectaron una jeringa y Edward se desmayo y después todo se oscureció...**

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

ohh Edward espero que este bien...

mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una puerta abrirse...

estaba una persona entrando pero no lograba verlo ya que tenia una mascara, estuvo viendo las maquinas un momento mientras anotaba en una carpeta que cargaba.

-tranquiliza te-me dijo

-quienes son? Que me están haciendo?! Porque me tienen aquí?!-grite mientras el se acercaba con una maquina extraña y yo forcejeaba intentando zafarme de las cadenas, pero me empezaron a doler las muñecas otra vez. Me tomo del brazo y me inyecto una especie de anestesia, luego caí en un profundo sueño

-Edward-susurre...

 **pov Edward**

estaba en un hotel hacia ya una hora desde que nos bajamos del barco y Jasper y Emmett fueron a averiguar lo del helicóptero mientras yo estoy aquí sentado sin hacer nada y solo porque tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, por no saber lo que me inyectaron, según Carlisle podría llegar a ser mortal gran chiste para un vampiro.

Me asomo por el balcón de mi habitación y noto que ya es de noche y una noche muy estrellada, que solo me trae recuerdos...

¿donde estas Bella?

-Edward?-pregunto Alice y yo voltee rápidamente -creo que Jasper encontró algo-dijo

 **y aquí empieza la búsqueda ...**


	3. Chapter 3:tu yo y una estrella

**tu, yo y una estrella**

 **Pov Edward**

-y bien? Que encontraron?-pregunte con velocidad

-encontramos 3 helicópteros que salieron ayer en la tarde, unos minutos antes del secuestro así que tenemos 3 sospechosos-dijo Jasper poniendo 3 carpetas en la mesa de centro

agarre la que estaba a mi izquierda y la abrí, eran tres chicos...

-estos no son-dije

-estas seguro?-pregunto Carlisle

-si, en el helicóptero habían mas de 4 personas, estos no son-dije y la lance al otro extremo de la mesa y proseguí a agarrar la carpeta de en medio.

Eran mas de 4 personas pero este no traía fotos y según los datos estuvieron por la zona del crucero lo cual significa...

-creo que son estos-dije y todos empezaron a ver la carpeta...

-tengo la dirección de donde viven algunos, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice ayuden me a investigarlos aquí tienen una dirección cada uno, vamos-dijo Jasper

-wow ,wow, wow en donde se supone que voy a estar yo?!-dije algo molesto

-tu te quedaras aquí Carlisle va a hacerte unas pruebas y no, no me interesa lo que digas te quedaras aquí, entiende lo Edward estamos muy preocupados y te prometo que si encontramos en donde tienen a Bella vendremos para que nos ayudes bien?-dijo la duendesillo de Alice

-bien-dije amargado y ellos salieron de la habitación

-bien hijo es hora de que veamos que no te a hecho ningún daño el veneno-dijo Carlisle mientras veía que era lo que me avían inyectado y en eso volteo a ver por la ventana y veo una estrella en especifico...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-porque no me quitas la venda de los ojos, me voy a caer Edward-se quejaba Bella**

 **-tranquila no te vas a caer para eso estoy yo aquí-dije poniéndome enfrente de ella y agarrando sus manos, guiándola a través del prado, hasta llegar en medio -bien, quita te la venda-dije y ella lo hizo**

 **-oh dios-dijo sorprendida**

 **-te gusto mi sorpresa?-pregunte**

 **-sii esta increíble-dijo mirando al rededor. Bueno dejen me contarles que como aniversario de estar un año juntos de regalo sorprendí a Bella arreglando el prado para una lluvia de meteoros, tenemos un picni y un telescopio y varias luciérnagas que están rondando por hay...**

 **nos sentamos, yo en la manta y Bella en regazo.**

 **-ten prueba una fresa-dije sosteniendo una enfrente de ella y la mordió y no es por ser pervertido pero vaya que eso fue sensual, no me resistí a besarla, lo cual a ella le hizo gracia.**

 **-esta muy rica-dijo**

 **-y mis labios están ricos?-pregunto algo divertido**

 **-siempre-dijo besándome -y los mios?-pregunto**

 **-naaahhh-dije riéndome y ella me golpeo el brazo -es broma, no tienes que ser violenta-**

 **-te salvas solo por ser guapo-dijo riéndose y la volví a besar**

 **-guapo y sexy-dije juguetón**

 **-jajaja vampiro creído-**

 **-ven quiero mostrarte algo-dije levantándome y ella me siguió hasta el telescopio mire por el y di con mi objetivo-vez esa estrella que esta hay- dije y ella miro por el telescopio.**

 **-siii?-dijo**

 **-bueno esa estrella es tuya-dije**

 **-estas bromeando-dijo sorprendida -Edward las estrellas no se regalan-dijo.**

 **-de hecho si se puede y esta tiene tu nombre-dije**

 **-como es que...-dijo pero la interrumpí**

 **-conozco a alguien y es que tengo hasta un certificado que demuestra que esa estrella es tuya y tiene tu nombre-dije**

 **-oh por dios-dijo emocionada viendo por en telescopio de nuevo y en ese momento empezó la lluvia de meteoros y los dos volteamos a ver al cielo y luego volteo a ver a Bella que me estaba mirando y se lanzo a mis labios... un beso lleno de amor.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

esa estrella, esa misma que a presenciado nuestro amor...

veo a varios lectores :3 solo quisiera su opinión de que puedo mejorar o que opinan de esto, esta bien? o mal? que?


	4. Chapter 4:la encontramos!

los personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera así jacob tendría una historia con renesmee) le pertenecen a stephenie meyer

 **la encontramos?!**

 **Pov Edward**

ninguno de los chicos había vuelto desde la noche anterior, y yo ya estaba que me lanzaba por la ventana a buscar a Bella...

-Edward los encontramos!-grito Alice entrando a mi habitación

-donde?-pregunte

-al parecer todos los que estaban en el helicóptero se van a reunir este fin de semana en una cabaña lo cual es algo sospechoso-dijo

-bueno y que esperamos vamos a buscar a Bella!-

-Edward acaso no escuchas...apuesto a que no...irán el fin de semana no podemos ir ahora hay que sorprenderlos y ya tengo un plan-dijo

-pero Alice falta mucho para el fin de semana!-

-no me importa Edward Cullen la vida de mi hermana y mejor amiga están en peligro no voy a dejar que lo arruines por tus desesperos!-

-es mi esposa claro que debo estar desesperado que esperabas?!-

-ya basta! Dejen de gritar se, despertaran a todos en el edificio y Edward debes hacerle caso a tu hermana ella tiene razón. ser pacientes es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, no eres el único desesperado, tampoco hay que arruinar esto tenemos que recuperar a Bella sin que le hagan daño-dijo Carlisle

-y yo siempre tengo que ser el paciente quiero hacer algo es mi esposa -dije ahora mas calmado

-lo entendemos pero tampoco te queremos perder a ti Edward-dijo Alice

-si, lo se-dije y la abrace -es que la extraño, no puedo con esto-dije

-si, yo también la extraño... por que no mejor vas y descansas, yo te aviso si pasa algo mas-dijo yo gruñí y ella se separo de mi -has lo por Bella -dijo

-bien-dije a regaña dientes

una vez que Alice y Carlisle salieron del cuarto me tumbe en la cama sin ninguna escapatoria, en una habitación de color anaranjado...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-vamos Bella los chicos nos esperan abajo-dije ya que mi querida esposa me tenia aprisionado contra el colchón dando me besos, quiero decir, no es que no me guste de hecho quisiera quedarme todo el día con ella así. Pero le prometimos a Alice que iríamos al museo de artes con ella...promesa de la cual ahora me estoy arrepintiendo.**

 **-solo un beso mas-dijo y volvió a besarme. Bella estaba a horcajadas sobre mi y como a principios de una neófita tiene mas fuerza pues ella puede mas conmigo -ya, ahora vámonos-dijo levantándose, pero esta vez fui yo quien la atrajo hacia mi y la beso lo cual hizo que ella se riera y me empujara de vuelta hacia la cama para luego taparme con las almohadas anaranjadas la cara**

 **-ya, Ed vámonos sino Alice se molestara con nosotros-dijo riéndose y gruñí aun con la almohada en la cara...**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

ese anaranjado, igual que las almohadas de aquella vez ...

...

...

...

...

camine de aquí para halla, de halla para acá, me grave cada rincón de la habitación...otra vez

me acosté, boca bajo, boca arriba, de un lado, del otro y hasta con la cabeza colgando de la orilla de la cama.

Espere...

Espere...

espere... pero nada puro silencio tanto que llegaba a perturbarme. Entonces decidí ir por un poco de sangre de puma, Carlisle ha llevado mucha desde que nos atacaron en el barco, fui a revisar el refrigerador y hay estaban las bolsas agarre una y tome un tremendo trago de ella.

Una vez termine la puse en el basurero y fui a acostarme para ver si me tranquilizaba y de repente me empecé a sentir mareado así que me detuve y todo empezó a dar vueltas...

intente caminar pero me caí de un momento a otro todo se puso negro...

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5:what!

**what?!**

 **pov Alice**

mi plan es perfecto sin ninguna duda.

Estaba en el centro comercial pero no para ir de compras :( ... bueno si iba a comprar pero no cualquier ropa.

...

-y aquí esta lo que utilizaremos-dije

-alguien murió? Porque vamos de negro? -pregunto Emmett

-es camuflaje ya veras como te queda-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-un pasamontañas? Sabes que estamos en Miami cierto? Hace mucha calor-dijo

-Emmett-

-que?-

-somos vampiros a nosotros no nos da calor por nuestra temperatura! Hay veces en las que pienso que eres un adulto con mente de niño de 5 años- me queje masaje-ando me las sienes...estaba muy estresada últimamente.

-hay esta bien pero no tienes que regañarme duende-dijo pero no le puse mucho cuidado solo me senté en el sillón mientras Rosalie y Emmett agarraban sus cosas y se iban por su lado.

De repente me sentí muy tranquila... ... ...

-gracias-dije y Jasper se sentó a mi lado mientras me sonreía.

-de nada-respondió y me recosté en su hombro.

...

...

...

-creo que algo esta mal-dije

-todo va a mejorar no te preocupes-dijo Jasper y...

-Alice?- tuve una visión y no pude detenerme a pensar salí corriendo hasta la habitación de Edward y no me preocupaba si alguien llegaba a verme esto esta muy mal ... abrí la puerta y lo primero que me encontré fue a Edward tirado en el piso.

-Alice estas...-Jasper no termino la pregunta solo se agacho rápidamente a empujar a Edward a ver si se movía...nada.

-llamare a Carlisle-dijo y salio de la habitación

...

-que le paso?-pregunto Carlisle una vez que entro

-no lo sabemos-dijo Jasper

-solo vi que se desmayo-dije preocupada, luego de revisarlo lo levantaron del piso para pasarlo a la cama que estaba a medio metro de el.

-iré por mi equipo...esto no es normal-dijo y salio.

En todo ese rato Jasper solo se dedico a abrazarme. Sabia que estaba muy preocupada. Se supone que no nos pasan cosas como estas, que es lo que le esta pasando?.

Sea lo que sea lo no puedo ver...esto es frustrante.

...

...

-creo que esta despertando-dijo Carlisle y nosotros volteamos a ver a Edward y en efecto se estaba moviendo un poco...

-bbbhh...-murmuro aunque la verdad no le entendí nada.

-ed estas bien?-pregunte y el entonces abrió los ojos por completo

-yo...que diablos paso?-pregunto mientras Carlisle tecleaba algo en sus aparatos

-te desmayaste de nuevo-dije. me escape de los brazos de Jasper y me acerque a el -estas bien?-volvi a preguntar

-me siento mal-dijo en voz baja y lo que me pereció mas raro fue que estaba...sudando?

-Carlisle?-pregunte esperando alguna noticia.

...

...

-creo...creo que esta enfermo?-dijo o mas bien pregunto esto no es bueno., Esto no tiene sentido.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **REVIEWS?'' POR FISSS**


	6. Chapter 6:El virus

**El virus**

 **Pov Edward**

me sentía pésimo, todo daba vueltas y...cambiaba de color?

-como que esta enfermo? El no puede estar enfermo, es un vampiro, eso suena ridículo-escuche que decía Alice

-pues es lo único que he llegado a saber hasta ahora. Por mas ridículo que suene esta enfermo y vulnerable...como te sientes hijo?-pregunto

-yo...todo...-intente decir alguna frase coherente pero no me salia.

-que?-pregunto Carlisle.

-todo...cambia de color- dije con esfuerzo -y creo...creo que...voy a vomitar-dije y me senté en la cama de inmediato antes de hacer un desastre en mi cama. Jasper me paso el recipiente de basura, yo lo puse entre mis piernas y espere a ver si salia algo...nada así que hundí mi cabeza en el pote .

-escuchamos a una desesperada Alica que paso?-pregunto Rosalie.

-si que?...wow hermano te ves miserable-escuche que me dijo Emmett.

-gracias-dije aun con la cabeza hundida en el pote.

-que le paso? Y ...porque esta sudando? Eso no es normal -dijo Rosalie.

-lo sabemos Rosalie es que Edward esta enfermo-dijo Carlisle mientras me veía los ojos y despues de eso todo se veía azul completamente

-como estas de la vista?-

-esta todo de color azul Carlisle esto es horrible-respondí.

-bueno pues no solo vez azul tu color de ojos también están azules-me dijo

-aaaaah...te ves mas humano!-dijo Alice emocionada y yo solo me deje caer en la cama.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dije y me puse boca abajo

-aun no sabemos que la esta pasando, jamas vi que algo así le pasara a uno de nosotros menos por algo que le inyectaran sea lo que sea que le hayan puesto-dijo Carlisle.

-esto no es bueno cierto?-pregunto Rosalie

-nop-respondieron Alice, Jasper y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

 **pov Bella**

cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación diferente a la anterior esta tenia una cama y ya no estaba atada...la habitación era azul marino y solo tenia un gran ventanal enfrente y no podía ver nada seguro me veían del otro lado...

me moví hasta sentarme en la cama y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba conectada a varios cables desde mi cabeza a la pared intente quitármelos pero dolía un demonio...

-dios esto no puede estar pasando-susurre y decidí volver a acostarme no me sentía nada bien. Era un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte como si intentaran abrirme el cráneo.

De un momento a otro se habré una puerta a mi izquierda que deja pasar a una persona vestida toda de blanco y me traía un plato de comida cuando se acerco con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le di una patada a el plato y cayo encima de una mesa que estaba atrás de el.

-deberías de comer lo necesitaras- me dijo con los dientes apretados.

-porque? Que es esto?!-pregunte irritada

-cada vez perderás mas fuerza así que yo siendo tu comería-dijo y se fue. Eso no lo entendí para nada los vampiros no comemos a que se refería con perder mis fuerzas, dios esto no puede estar pasando...

...

...

...

...

una vez estuve mas calmada intente relajarme un poco, el dolor de cabeza disminuyo considerablemente y me dio espacio para pensar...

en momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas así que es hora de idear un plan de escape.

Yo siempre he pensado que no debes rendirte nunca hasta lograr lo que quieres y saben que? esta no sera la excepción.

 _ya se, ya se tarde en actualizar pero aquí estoy espero les guste este capitulo. fue muy estresante escribirlo pero hay esta gracias a los lectores de ante mano nos leemos luego ;)_


	7. Chapter 7:El fin de semana parte:1

**El fin de semana-parte 1**

 **pov Edward**

los chicos ya se habían preparado para irse mientras yo estaba tirado en cama soportando el dolor de absolutamente todo mi cuerpo (-_-) peor día? lo dudo. Pero que se supone voy hacer...

piensa Cullen...

piensa...

-ed ya nos vamos-me interrumpió los pensamientos Alice

-si claro-susurre y ella suspiro acercándose a mi.

-todo estará bien ya lo veras-me dijo y yo me sente de inmediato

-es que es demasiado preocupante y estresante-dije en voz baja al menos ya podía hablar bien

-lose todos lo sabemos, solo tienes que tener paciencia y cuando menos te des cuenta la tendrás contigo-dijo

-odio la paciencia-dije gruñón y ella se río.

-solo distrae te-dijo y se fue en su caminar que parecía una danza.

5 minutos...

10 minutos...

15 minutos...creo que cada vez va mas lento el reloj

20 minutos... el reloj se esta burlando de mi.

30 minutos...los pepinos son lo mismo que el pepinillo?...

que diablos estoy pensando? Debería de estar rescatando a mi esposa esto no es divertido

-grruurg-que diablos fue eso?

-gruurg-se escucho otra vez y mire hacia abajo tengo... hambre? Esto es una broma? Que sigue ir al baño? Necesitar dormir? Ja!...esperen hay posibilidades? Bueno a quien le importa yo solo quiero comer ...en el refrigerador solo sangre animal, pero la verdad no tengo esa clase de apetito. Me dirijo al teléfono y marco a resección.

-oiga podría enviarme una hamburguesa, no espere que sean 3 mejor y con papitas...si gracias-dije y me senté a esperar y en 15 minutos ya las tenia enfrente.

-mmm...oh por dios! Que cosa tan deliciosa.

15 minutos y termino con todo ...

-wow jamas creí que la comida fuera tan buena-dije y me puse a cambiar de canal intentando distraerme extraño a Bella...

...

me detengo en un comercial de Retbull ... a que sabrá el Retbull?

 **Pov Alice**

ya estábamos enfrente de la cabaña, una vez estuvimos enfrente de la puerta esperamos a escuchar algo, estábamos todos de negro y con pasamontañas, ja todos unos espías secretos o ladronzuelos.

Escuchamos como estaban reunidos en lo que parecía ser la cocina cerca de la puerta trasera.

-vamos a la puerta trasera-dije y todos me siguieron. Rodeamos la casa y nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la puerta esperamos un poco y...

-que hacen?-escuche en mi oreja y del susto grite.

-haaaaaa!...mjfdkhfks-dije molesta

-shhh! Has silencio que casi te escuchan-susurro

-he ablo ace qui-dije

-espera que dijiste?-pregunto quitando su mano de mi boca.

-que diablos haces aquí Edward Cullen?!-grite susurrando

-nada es que ya me siento mejor-dijo rápidamente se veía algo agitado.

-porque estas agitado?-pregunte

-jejeje bebí mucho Retbull, corrí alrededor de la manzana como cinco veces y no me he cansado, oye el pepino es lo mismo que el pepinillo? Quieres correr? Encontré una ardilla wujuuu!-grito y corrió...

 **" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "**

 **no se que es peor que no escribí casi nada o que me provoco un Retbull jajajajajaja XD FOREVER ALONE :( veo a muchos interesados por la historia, y eso me encanta :3 mañana subiré el siguiente capito si me da tiempo, nos leemos luego**


	8. Chapter 8:El fin de semana parte:2

**El fin de semana-parte 2**

 **pov Alice**

enserio? Quiero decir ENSERIO?!

Quiero decir como es posible, es un pinche vampiro eso no debería pasar, pienso para luego mirar por donde se fue Edward tras una ...ardilla?

De todas las cosas que pudieron pasar hoy porque exactamente esto porque?!

-que alguien vaya a buscarlo por favor?-suplique

-yo voy-dijo Emmett saliendo disparado tras el.

Una ves ya tranquilos ponemos atención a cualquier ruido tras la puerta...escuchamos sillas moviéndose ... seguro iban a cenar ...

-bien, a la cuenta de tres...uno...dos...tr..TARKSS.. -se escucho como la puerta fue arrancada de golpe por un Edward bipolar y con mucha energía...

-donde esta mi esposa!- grito...y todos adentro se asustaron..

-Emmett! te dije que lo agarraras!-lo regañe

-es que se me soltó tiene mucha energía-dijo

-ATRAPENLO!-grito rose y todos le caímos encima a Edward ..

-suelten me!-empezó a forcejear y eso nos llevo a amarrarlo y ponerle un trapo en la boca -mmmsdfjdjfjffkf!- gritaba pero no se le entendía nada. Los humanos nos miraban en shock

-Jasper, Emmett revisen la casa, rose no le quites el ojo de encima a ninguno yo llevare a Edward a la camioneta-dije todos obedecieron y yo agarre a Edward por el pie y lo arrastre hasta llegar a la camioneta, abrí el maletero y lo tire hay.

-mas te vale que te quedes hay-dije amenazante y cerré el maletero. Me dirijo a la casa y una vez dentro veo a los chicos llegando a la cocina con unas caras terrible y me imagine porque...

-no hay nadie-dijo Jasper -ni un solo rastro, supongo que... nos equivocamos-suspiro y todos bajamos la cara...

-es hora de irnos-dijo Rosalie y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, los chicos se encargaron de la familia dentro de la casa y luego nos dirigimos al hotel nuevamente.

Muy triste y sin una sola pista...así llegamos al estacionamiento...estábamos a punto de entrar y hay fue donde me acorde de Edward.

-chicos voy por Ed-dije

-puedes con el?-pregunto Emmett

-si, no se preocupen- dije y me fui al estacionamiento abrí el maletero y hay estaba.

(para ambientación de la escena si quieren escuchen: enrique iglesias - hero)

le quite la soga y el trapo de la boca. El se levanto y cerro el maletero para sentarse en el...me miro...

-no la encontraron cierto?-pregunto con la voz muy baja

-Ed lo siento-susurre ..me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo.

-ya la encontraremos-dijo mientras me soltaba y fue hay donde me di cuenta Edward estaba llorando

-estas llorando-dije

-lose- dijo se limpio una lagrima con la mano -yo...sera mejor que vaya a descansar-

-esta bien-dije y lo abrace de nuevo -que descanses hermanito-dije y el se soltó de mi agarre y se fue caminado hacia adentro.

Bella donde puedes estar?..

 **pov Edward**

entre a mi habitación y me quite la chaqueta quedándome solo en mi camisa blanca...

sin encender la luz me fui directo a la ventana dejando que las luces de la ciudad iluminaran la habitación.

Apoye los brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza en contra de la ventana.

Tal ves no sea un ángel, no soy un héroe, tal ves sea un demonio (que es lo mas seguro) pero no voy a perderte e luchado por ti todo este tiempo y no voy a rendirme ahora .

Ash te extraño mi amor...

 **"- - - - - - - - - - - - - "**

 **como dije aquí esta esta el nuevo capitulo! si lose soy increíble jajajajaja es broma, es broma tengo que dejar de ser creída después de todo lo mas posible es que sea terrible escribiendo :(**

 **bueno tratare de no tardar tanto para el siguiente ;) nos leemos pronto**


	9. Chapter 9:posibilidades

**posibilidades**

 **pov Edward**

hacia décadas en los que no me sentía como un humano, ahora tengo hambre, mis ojos cambian dependiendo de mi estado de animo, tengo la necesidad de dormir, pero no a disminuido mi fuerza o mi don, lo cual es bueno y es lo único por lo que estoy alegre o animado mejor dicho...

esta ves estaba sentado en un sillón de la habitación bebiendo me un café cuando mis ojos captaron la atención de una carpeta en la mesa de centro...

mmmm...se me había olvidado esa carpeta, pero ash con tantas decepciones no espero que hay dentro estén la personas que estamos buscando. Con paciencia voy y agarro la carpeta y me vuelvo a sentar para inspeccionarla, tomo un trago de mi café y la abro.

Numero de personas:6

...

...

y de repente como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado me levante y fui en busca de todos.

-Edward de que diablo estas hablando-dijo Alice

-lose...pero algo me dice que si son ellos, lo presiento-dije caminando de un lado para otro.

-ya se volvió loco- dijo Emmett y yo le gruñi -eeh eeeh calma viejo solo estaba jugando-dijo con la manos arriba.

-son ellos-suspire mirando a Alice a los ojos

-Jasper busca sus direcciones y Emmett quiero la información de cada uno de ellos y gracias chicos-dijo y cada uno se fue a investigar.

-Carlisle novedades de...-la interrumpió

-aun no se que clase de virus es, es muy raro y complejo pero evoluciona rápido hasta donde se no hay riesgo de muerte pero no significa que este fuera de peligro...hay que tener mucho cuidado cualquier falla y esto podría terminar mal-dijo preocupado -así que hijo, te recomiendo no comer de todo, alguna comida podría ocasionar una reacción equivocada -

-esta bien tendré mucho cuidado-dije y el asintió y salio de la habitación.

-tu y yo haremos otro experimento-dijo Alice muy entusiasmada

-a que te refieres con eso?-pregunte y ella puso una enorme sonrisa de duende, esto ya no me esta gustando.

-Alice esto puede ser peligroso-dije creyendo que ya perdió la cabeza.

-vamos Ed no es tan malo solo veremos que puede ocasionar el sentir diferentes emociones-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-estas loca?-dije exaltado

-no pasara nada peligroso-dijo jalándome de la manga de la camisa -porfis?yo quiero saber-suplico.

-ashhh esta bien pero si me pasa algo sera tu culpa-dije y ella se emociono

-siiii...come esto- dijo pasándome un taco.

-para que?-pregunte

-solo come!- me ordeno

-gruñona-murmure

-que dijiste?!-pregunto molesta

-nada-dije rápidamente dándole un mordisco al taco, de repente empecé a sentir algo quemando me la boca.

-que pasa ed te estas quemando?-pregunto haciéndose la inocente. Y yo escupí el taco.

-que demonios le echaste a ese taco?!-le pregunte molesto.

-picante-dijo calmada y eso me molesto un poco mas.

-estas loca? Que pasa contigo-dije y ella empezó a reírse.

-estas molesto, y eso ocasiono que se te pusieran los ojos rojos-dijo alegre -adoro esto-dijo.

-loca-dije y me levante de la mesa que estaba en la terraza del edificio

-ed lo siento-dijo aun riéndose y yo me metí al edificio para intentar calmarme. Bella regresa antes de que Alice me mate.

 **la verdad me provoco un taco jajaja**


	10. Chapter 10:híbridos

**Híbridos**

 **Pov Edward**

ya mas calmado salí de nuevo a sentarme con Alice.

-lo siento-dijo mientras me miraba - es que quería saber de que color se ponían-me dijo

-esta bien. terminemos con esto-dije

-siiii...bien-dijo y se acomodo en la silla -espero que me perdones por esto-dijo y yo la mire ceñudo

-de que...-pero me interrumpió.

-bella te debe extrañar-dijo y me puse triste.

-JA! ...cuando estas triste se te ponen los ojo azul cielo- dijo levantándose de la silla con victoria.

-Alice eso es muy cruel y bajo para ti-la regañe

-que? No sabia con que mas ponerte triste- dijo en su defensa y yo le puse mala cara

-bueno esta bien, me pase lo siento-dijo y se volvió a sentar

-grrrr-le gruñí

-mira ya son dos logros te molestas y se ponen rojos, te pones triste y se ponen azul cielo-dijo

-si...ahora cual viene?-pregunte

-ahmmmmm...-iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que había sido abierta de golpe por Jasper que venia preocupado...

-que se supone que significa eso?-pregunte ya en la pequeña sala de la habitación.

-Bella fue secuestrada por estos tipos porque ellos quieren algo de ella y de ti-me respondió Jasper.

-pero yo no se quienes son, y porque nosotros?-pregunte

-puede ser que trabajen para los volturis-dijo Alice seria.

-la verdad no es así, estos tipos por épocas han intentado derrotar a los volturis, ellos son híbridos sin poder alguno pero tienen demasiada fuerza-dijo Jasper.

-híbridos? Te refieres a mitad humano mitad vampiro?-pregunto Alice.

-no, no esa clase de híbridos...me refiero a que son mitad hombre lobo mitad vampiro-dijo Jasper

-como es eso posible?-pregunte

-según cuenta una leyenda que este grupo de hombres lobo quería derrotar a los volturis pero les ganaban en mayoría, dicen que obligaron a un vampiro a morderlos para poder adquirir mas fuerza y poder pero algo salio mal ya que ninguno obtuvo un solo don como el de nosotros, así que eso me deja en que, puede ser que quieran que nos pongamos de su lado para derrotar a los volturis-dijo

-pero si fuera así no habrían raptado a Bella nada mas-dije levantándome de la silla -nos hubieran llevado a todos, ellos quieren otra cosa. Tal vez van en contra de los volturis pero no creo que ese plan vaya con nuestra ayuda o siquiera con nuestra existencia-dije dando vueltas de aquí para haya.

-a que te refieres con eso...quieren matarnos?-pregunto Jasper.

-es lo único que tiene sentido porque que mas podría ser-dije -si hubieran querido nuestra ayuda no me hubieran hecho esto, prácticamente que soy un humano y quien sabe que le estarán haciendo a mi bella-dije desesperado.

-calma..cuando Emmett llegue con la dirección nos prepararemos para ir a buscarla esto ya es de vida o muerte-dijo Alice viéndonos -chicos preparen se porque estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra-dijo

 **pov A lice**

ya mande a Jasper a poner al tanto a Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme de todo lo que estaba pasando, solo faltaba que Emmett llegara...

-porque diablos se tarda tanto?-pregunto un molesto Ed

-paciencia sabes como es Emmett seguro se quedo enfrente de una tienda de deportes-dije ojeando algunos papeles. cuando subí la mirada me encontré con un Edward desesperado -quieres parar de hacer eso, vas a hacer una zanja en el piso-lo regañe.

-lo siento, es que estoy con mucha impotencia-dijo y se sentó por fin, sabia que estaba mal pero tenia que tranquilizarse un poco o perdería la cabeza...

-ya llegue chicos y tengo la información-dijo Emmett...

 **odio cuando las ideas se me van pero bueno. seguire esforzando me :3**

 **nos leemos pronto...al menos eso espero**


	11. Chapter 11:El plan de Emmett!

**El plan de Emmett?!**

 **Pov Edward**

-bueno ya me siento-dije y me senté por fin en una silla para calmar a todos, ya me estaban mirando estresados, pero es que no podía evitar sentir me impotente, por haber pasado tanto con la persona que amas. para que luego vengan y la secuestren -_-

acaso no se cansan? talvez el imán de problemas soy yo ...PACK!

-Emmett!-gritamos todos volteando hacia la puerta.

-que?!-

-no tires a puerta así!- regaño Alice.

-bueno ya, donde estabas? sabes que no importa dame esos papeles!-dije y corrí a toda velocidad hasta el.

-oh no, ni lo creas hermanito-dijo subiendo un brazo con los papeles y con el otro sosteniéndome lejos.

-no empieces Emmett!-advertí

-Jasper, Alice por favor-dijo Emmett señalándome con un movimiento de su cabeza, y de un momento a otro estaba boca bajo contra el sillón.

-suéltenme!-grite con el sonido de mi voz atrapado por el sillón.

-chicos por favor suelten a edward-dijo Carlisle.

-tengo una idea-dijo Emmett serio y todos los miramos incluyéndome a mi con Alice y Jasper encima de mi.

-me niego a seguir un plan hecho por Emmett-dije mirándolos a todos como si estuvieran locos.

-vamos Ed no puede ser tan malo-dijo Alice tratando de convencerme.

-si, después de todo que podría salir mal-dijo Carlisle.

-bueno tratándose de Emmett puess...-

-OYE!-se quejo Emmett.

-jajajajaja bueno cálmense...escucha Edward se que estas preocupado y no quieres irte por lo inesperado y poco seguro porque no quieres que Bella salga mal de esto, pero es la única opción que tenemos hasta ahora-me dijo Carlisle mirándome compresivo. Es allí donde Alice y Jasper se quitaron de encima de mi y yo me senté mirando el piso...subí la mirada y todos estaban mirándome expectantes.

-esta bien-dije sonriendo un poco.

-si! no te defraudare hermanito-dijo Emmett abrazándome

* * *

-están listos?-pregunto Alice desde la puerta

-si!-

\- bueno vamos, ya Rosalie se esta desesperando abajo-dijo y nosotros nos fuimos directo al elevador...

-odio las canciones de elevador-dije amargado

-mira quien lo dice. estuviste todo este tiempo encerrado. nosotros ya llevamos subiendo y bajando como diez mil veces, eso si es estresante-me respondió Emmett. una vez en recepción salimos del edificio.

-en donde nos...-no termine de preguntare a Alice cuando Emmett ya estaba en frente de mi con un Jeep negro, bajo el la ventana del asiento del copiloto y me guiño un ojo mientras estaba a volante -es una broma? que acaso el punto no es mantener un perfil bajo?-pregunte gruñón

-deja esa cara de vieja amargada y sube-dijo Emmett y yo solo me dispuse a gruñir le.

-oye ojitos rojos, sube y deja de quejarte-me empujo Alice al asiento del copiloto cerrando la puerta y ella se subí atrás

-y bien a donde vamos?- pregunte

-al Miami Marine Stadium-

-porque a un estadio? que haría alguien hay?-pregunte

-la verdadera pregunta es que haremos nosotros hay-dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas.

-okey-dije y mire por la ventana como pasábamos a mucha velocidad las calles.

* * *

 **OKEY se que es lo mas corto que hallan leído en sus vidas pero algo es algo jejeje :( ya tenia tres capítulos adelantados pero mi laptop se hecho un quemón a buena hora :/ y es un estrés tener que reescribir todo pero bueno haré un gran esfuerzo :D dejen reviews  
**

 **NOS LEEMOS!**


	12. Chapter 12:Love Don't Die

**LOVE DON** ' **T DIE  
**

 **POV EDWARD**

-vez los edificios que están de otro lado?-

-si los veo Emmett-respondí mientras veía que Alice y Rosalie sacaban rollos de alambre

-préstame atención-dijo golpeándome en la cabeza

-aush oye!-

-presta atención-me regaño. tengo que admitirlo ver a Emmett tan serio me asusta

-okey tengo una pregunta-dije

-cual?-

-porque estamos aquí en vez de estar del otro lado?-

-porque no queremos alarmarlos...no aun...hay que terminar de prepararnos-

-con que exactamente?-pregunte sentándome en una butaca-con rollos de alambre-dije sarcásticamente

-eso es lo mas importante-se ofendió Emmett

-otro de tus experimentos locos?-

-así es increíble no?-pregunto mirando como un niño en una juguetearía.

-mientras no volemos en pedazos por mi bien Emmett-

-aburrido-dijo y lo mire fulminante. creo que de todas las cosas el dolor es perpetuo mientras no este con ella, eso es lo que pasa cuando estas todo el tiempo con alguien llegara el momento en el que se vuelve tan importante en tu vida que una pequeña porción de lejanía te destruye, no sabes donde esta, como esta, si esta bien o mal o siquiera si y solo en mi caso si esta con vida. solo sabes que la extrañas con todas tus fuerzas, pero es algo con lo que se tiene que lidiar, hasta que puedas volver a estar a su lado.

-listo?-

-LISTO-

-LISTO-

-LISTO!-

-listo Edward?-

-que empiece la función-dije y todos empezaron a moverse. mientras yo corría a mi velocidad de vampiro a uno de los lado del edificio que no estaba tan cuidado y subí presionando mis manos contra los escombros impulsándome hasta el techo, busque hasta encontrar los breques de la electricidad donde lo destruí todo dejando el edificio sin luz.

allí fue donde todo se empezó a alarmar, lo que aproveche para saltar hacia abajo antes de que llegaran. una vez abajo me escabullí hasta llegar a las escaleras, baje hasta lo mas recóndito y solo encontré una pared...esto no puede ser.

saco de mis pantalones un pequeño mapa del lugar y vi que justo en frente de mi debería haber un ascensor o al menos una puerta. volví a guardar el mapa en mi bolsillo trasero y toque la pared con mis manos tratando de encontrar algo...tal ves un interruptor o algo. Al menos aviso escucho unos pasos detrás de mi y rápidamente me escondo detrás de las escaleras y vi como alguien bajaba y se quedaba allí parado a punto de hacer algo...pero se detuvo repentinamente levantando un poco la cabeza...como olfateando algo; ay no, no ahora.

voltea y mira a través de las escaleras. Rápidamente le caigo encima antes de que haga algún movimiento, se le notaba que era un novato por falta de rapidez y eficacia, pero eso no evito que me estampara contra la pared haciendo que volaran los escombros conmigo hasta el otro lado de donde quería entrar. Me levanto y tomo esa oportunidad para salir corriendo y perderme en tan inmenso lugar, aunque realmente hubiera querido que fuera mas grande no tardaron en encontrarme...

-ATRAPEN LO!-escuche que gritaban por mi izquierda, en eso me voltee y subí por la pared presionando mis dedos contra ella para impulsarme; hasta llegar al ducto de ventilación. quite la rejilla y me arrastre por el; cuando tenia mitad de mi cuerpo dentro me halaron del pie. voltee para ver al culpable y me encontré con un tipo con colmillos y mucho pelo ¿que diablos?!

-te tengo!-dijo con voz ronca. me arrastro de nuevo rasgando mi bolsillo trasero. encaje mis dedos a la pared del ducto y lo golpee en la cara hasta que me soltó. escuche como se golpeo contra el piso, pero no me detuve a ver si el idiota se había levantado solo me arrastre por el ducto lo mas rápido, cruce, cruce y cruce y subí, encontré una luz así que me acerque y mire por la rejilla. tal parece que estaba en el punto mas alto porque podía ver todo desde allí y vaya que el lugar era bastante grande, eran como capsulas muy grandes por todos lados...

necesito encontrar a Bella, busque en mi bolsillo trasero...MALDICIÓN esto tiene que ser una broma! puto híbrido...bueno, bueno calma hay que buscarla sin el mapa.

respire y sentí miles de olores pero solo uno en particular me llamo la atención.

* * *

quite la rejilla y me lance a la habitación consiguiente hasta caer encima de una mesita de noche.

me levante y lo primero que vi fue una pared en azul, cuando estaba a punto de voltearme partieron una lampara contra mi espalda.

-que diablos?!-me voltee y..

-Edward?-

-si?-dije confundido mirando la habitación vacía

-Ohh Edward!-dijo Bella saliendo de detrás de un pequeño campo de fuerza que ella misma creo, saltando encima de mi...esperen que?

La abrace y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tan vació estaba sin ella...iba a besarle hasta que me golpeo.

-que? y yo que hice?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-me asustaste tonto-dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello

-lo siento-dije sonriendo le y me beso, le gruñí para separarme

-que sucede?-me pregunto

-que es esto?-le pregunte agarrando su muñeca que estaba con vendas -que te paso?-

-creo que...- se escucharon muchos gritos y gruñidos afuera.

-me lo explicas luego?-

-si- dijo y me acerque de nuevo a la ventilación -Ed..-

-que sucede?-le pregunte volteando a verla y me señalo su pierna que estaba con una cadenas, parecía que las cadenas estaban llenas de algún químico que le estaba molestando la piel -déjame ya las quito-

-no!-

-que?-

-no las toques, queman-

-no voy a dejarte aquí-

-pero busca algo...ahmm..ten-dijo pasándome las sabanas de la cama-cúbrete las manos con las sabanas así tal vez no te queman tanto-

-okey-dije y rompí las sabanas en gasas para cubrirme, agarre las cadenas e intente romperla -aush!-

-estas bien?-

-si, si yo...lo intentare de nuevo-dije un poco desesperado por los grito y estruendos de afuera. esta vez me moví lo mas rápido de que pude para romperlas...aun así quemándome las palmas de las manos, pero a estas alturas ya no vale dolor que me detenga -listo! vamos- dije y levantándome, nos dirigimos de nuevo al ducto. entre yo primero porque seria quien nos guiaría fuera de aquí...cuando ella entro se escucho una puerta siendo abierta...tres segundo después Bella fue arrastrada por uno de esos tipos, ella se agarro de mi pierna así que intente agarrarme lo mas fuerte que pude de las paredes pero era mas fuerte que ambos... a la final terminamos siendo arrastrados hasta el en medio de todo el desastre que estaba pasando afuera...vi a Jasper y Carlisle peleando contra cuatro grandulones cada unos...esperen y Emmett?

-ohhh ohh ohhhhhhhhh!-grito mientras se colgaba como Tarzan de una soga pegada al techo e iba directo hasta nosotros. Nos atrapo a ambos y fuimos a dar por los aires con el hasta caer en un tipo de puente de metal cerca del techo -corran yo saco a Carlisle y a Jasper, ya sabes donde esta la salida!-me dijo y se lanzo de nuevo.

-vamos!-dije y cogí a Bella de la mano y salimos corriendo por el bendito puente...estaba a punto de ir a la salida pero luego recordé algo y retrocedí.

-que sucede Edward?-

-vamos tomaremos un desvió-dije bajando unas escaleras.

* * *

cerramos la puerta con esfuerzo ya que estaban persiguiéndonos y literalmente parecían zombies tras la puerta. Bella se quedo asustada pegada a la puerta como si la fueran a derrumbar mientras yo me moví por la habitación...buscando no se que, cuando escuche una risa en la habitación, rápidamente subí la mirada y me encontré con una hombre que movió su silla para darnos la cara. di unos pasos hacia atrás y me puse en posición de ataque rápidamente.

-que? piensas que voy a atacarte?-dijo riendo cinicamente.

-quien eres?-le pregunte entre dientes.

-lo dice en mi puerta, pero claro entraron tan deprisa que no lo vieron-dijo y se levanto de su silla abotonándose su saco. yo lo mire con advertencia -dejadme presentarme, soy Alucard Valentine-dijo y me tendió su mano. físicamente se veía mas joven que yo. chico de pelo negro con una raya blanca en medio, como la de un zorrillo, (estaba peinado hacia atrás) tes un poco pálida de ojos verdes.

-de que época eres?-pregunte evitando su apretón de manos

-1802 tengo 215 años literalmente, soy el dueño de este lugar; también soy un gran aficionado de la ciencia pero eso creo que ustedes dos ya lo saben porque son mis ratas de laboratorio-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

-aun no entiendo porque hacer esto, cual es tu verdadero propósito?-pregunte cansado

-si tienes tiempo, mejor siéntate-dijo señalándonos las sillas frente a el pero nos quedamos allí como piedras sin movernos -o quédense parados como os queráis...verán yo era un simple muchacho estudioso, mis padres siempre se molestaban porque yo vivía haciendo experimentos...ellos querían que yo saliera y conociera personas o chicas en el caso de mi padre, pero a mi no me interesaba eso: para mis personas siempre fueron de mentes débiles, muy mediocres por eso prefería quedarme en casa con mis cosas..hasta que un día me obligaron a salir con un montón de mocosos en una excursión y fue allí donde me convertí en licantropo de esos que se transforman con la luna...maldije a mis padres por haberme hecho eso no me gustaba ser así...busque miles de antídotos pero lo único que logre fue controlarme en luna llena...tiempo después me encontré con mi socio y tuvimos la idea de hacernos mas fuertes. así que nos fuimos en casa de cosas mas místicas, todo tipo de mito fue encontrado pero ninguno nos llamo tanto la atención como los vampiros ya que algunos poseen cierto poder increíble...-

-pero que hay de los lobos? se transforman cuando ellos quieren, no son como tu así que, que tienen que ver contigo?-

-son como mis primos lejanos, nos encontramos con varios y los manipulamos a nuestro antojo para obtener poder de ellos. después de convertirlos a ustedes en humanos sin que se les quiten sus poderes rapidez y fuerza los ligamos a ellos para hacer una gran especie híbrida...pero mi objetivo es que esos híbridos sean ligados a mi..quiero todos sus poderes seré invencible ante cualquier cosa. ya nada podrá contra mi. o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que ustedes aparecieron, de verdad que no era mentira lo que decían, ustedes son familia y no se abandonan-dijo mirándonos a ambos.

-que sueño mas pobre-comente

-pobre?-gruño -seré un puto amo, limpiaras el piso por donde camine eso voy a ser-dijo molesto mientra yo me acercaba y me afincaba en su escritorio marrón oscuro.

-eso ya lo veremos-dije y tire el escritorio por los aires y de una patada se estrello contra el. agarre a Bella y nos lance por la puerta destrozándola a nuestro paso y huyendo de hay...

después de varios inconvenientes llegamos a la pared derrumbada por donde entre...subimos las escaleras escuchando explosiones tras nosotros. saque de mi bolsillo un interruptor y cuando llegamos a recepción nos encontramos con una batalla campal...

nos unimos para ayudar.

-CONTRA LOS CULLEN!-grito un híbrido saltando desde una mesa, habían papeles volando por toda la habitación

-CONTRA LOS... como se llaman ustedes?- pregunto Emmett y todos se quedaron en pausa.

-los Offender-respondió uno que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Jasper

-como?-preguntamos todos y Emmett se hecho una carcajada super ruidosa.

-que estúpido nombre es ese?-

-es el nombre de los elementos químicos idiota los destructores de sus genes-

-y sabes cuanto me interesa?-

-nada verdad?-

-exacto-respondió Emmett tirándolo contra una mesa de madera y la batalla empezó de nuevo...esto se salio de control, estaban empezando a salir mas híbridos. era hora de salir o nos matarían aquí dentro.

-vamos!-grite corriendo con Bella hasta la puerta, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que cuando todos pisaron la puerta presione el interruptor...desde la oficina de mando de Alucard sucedió una explosión causando un gran impacto mandando a bolar todo...si yo puse la bomba allí antes de salir.

salimos volando por los aires y directamente caímos en el agua.

-Salgan del agua!-grito Alice a nuestras espaldas; nos movimos rápidamente hasta llegar a las gradas del estadio que estaban del otro lado. una vez todos afuera, presionaron un montón de botones y literalmente el edificio se derrumbo causando una ola de tierra y escombros voladores...

cuando todo termino solo se veía todo en llamas...no hay posibilidad de sobrevivir a eso es imposible.

-y dudaron de mi plan JA!-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. todos volteamos a verlo -QUE?! yo tuve razón-

-jajaja eso es cierto, gracias hermano-dije dándole un abrazo

-de nada despeinado, ademas tenia que rescatar a mi hermanita-dijo mientras despeinaba a Bella y un segundo después estaban todos abrazándola, yo en ningún momento le solté la mano.

-vamos, antes de que llegue alguien-dijo Carlisle guiándonos al jeep.

* * *

-como te sientes?-le pregunte a Bella que se encontraba en mis piernas recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

-si, ahora si-dijo volteando a mirarme.

-lo que te paso en las muñecas fue por lo que tenían esas cadenas no?-

-si, pero ahora solo me alegro de haber salido de allí y estar con mi familia-

-ahora todo estará bien?-pregunto Emmett

-porque no lo estaría?-le devolví con una pregunta

-ustedes se quedaran así? tu con tus ojos multicolor y ella...bueno no se que efecto pudo tener en bells-

-somos humanos...con poderes sobre naturales, según por lo que entendí del tal Alucard Valentine-

-humanos?...bueno eso si es un gran cambio-dijo Carlisle mirando por el retrovisor

-y que haremos entonces?-pregunto Alice mirando a todos

-creo que realmente si necesitamos unas nuevas vacaciones-dijo Emmett dando una idea y todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco -Que?! realmente nos hacen falta-

-tal vez Emmett tiene razón-y ahora todos me miraron a mi raro -no nos fue tan mal con su plan-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-si, no podría ser tan malo seguir otra de sus ideas-dijo Jasper apoyándome

-Emmett planeo todo esto?-pregunto Bella

-si, aunque no lo creas-le dije

-se golpeo con algo o...-

-okey basta me canse de que se burlen de mi, vamos a tomar vacaciones y no quiero que se retracten-dijo Emmett molesto y todos nos reímos.

-calma hermano, si tomaremos vacaciones-dijo Jasper palmeando le el hombro.

-si, pero después de descansar y de ver que haremos con nuestra humanidad-

-que tal si duramos así un tiempo, no debe ser tan malo-sugirió Bella

-claro por que no-dije hundiéndome en su cuello..extrañaba tenerla en mis brazos

no hay mejor cosa que un abrazo cuando llevas tiempo sin ver a alguien que amas, y mas cuando es correspondido de tal manera que no quieres que se termine nunca.

yo haré que no termine nunca...

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

-Bella donde están mis...-

-están debajo de la cama-me respondió mientras se paraba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-como sabias lo que iba a preguntar?-

-simplemente lo se-

-acaso lees mentes y no me quieres decir?-le pregunte zancado mis zapatos de debajo de la cama

-tal vez-dijo caminando hacia mi

-es en serio?-

-no-negó riendo para luego subirse en mi regazo a horcajadas y empezar a besarme, me encontraba sentado en la cama con un zapato en mi mano derecha que solté inmediatamente para pasar mis manos sobre su cintura -sabes hay algo que no hemos probado-

-que sera?-pregunte mirándola.

-hay posibilidad de tener hijos?-

-no tengo idea...pero hay una manera de averiguarlo-dije dándome la vuelta para acostarla en la cama. mientras ella se reía por mi repentina actitud, pero ello no evito que atacara sus labios.

-adoro cuando tus ojos se ponen rosados-me susurro entre besos.

todo estaba subiendo te tono hasta que sentí una enorme palmada en mis nalgas.

-yo adoro cuando te pones agresiva-le dije rompiendo el beso; iba a volver a besarla pero me detuvo

-esa no fui yo-dijo y yo voltee para encontrarme con Emmett muriéndose de la risa en silencio, atrás de el estaban los demás en el pasillo (debí cerrar la puerta)

-EMMETT TE VOY A MATAR!-grite levantándome y persiguiéndole por las escaleras mientras los demás se soltaban a carcajadas -vuelve aquí sabandija!-

-Ed no corras por las escaleras!- grito Bella ya a la lejanía

-no cambian-dijo Alice riendo

-nop!-dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

y es allí donde todo termina con una familia de locos riéndose no podría buscar a otras personas, simplemente juntos somos perfectos a nuestra manera.

 **FIN.**

* * *

seeee ya se termino...tarde demasiado para subir el final porque de cierta parte no me sentía bien con esta historia desde que se me quitaron las ganas. ni el final me gusto...porque desde que le dio un ataque a mi laptop tuve que reescribir muchos capítulos hasta el final y eso es horrible, le quita la magia pero bueno aquí esta de todas maneras. no me gusta dejar historia a medias así que la termine... con esfuerzo pero la termina :3 # **mediofeliz**

 **nos leemos luego3 saludos.**

 **Frez**


End file.
